


Rained In

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoKido Week [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, movies - Freeform, rainy day, stuck inside, what are tags, why does everyone think about Kano having Kido watch a horror movie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sighed. “It’s fine… It’s not your fault that it rained.” She plopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Kano hated seeing her like this. While she didn’t really go out and interact with people “like normal humans” often, when she did, she was excited about it. And after all, this was going to be a date for them. He had to do something…. An idea came to him. “Hey, Kido-san~ I know something we can do~”</p><p> </p><p>KanoKido Week 2015, Day 2. Prompt: Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rained In

“Come on, we should get going before we miss the beginning of the movie!” shouted Kido, pulling on her inner jersey.

 

“Alright, alright.” The blond hopped up from the couch. “You know they have tons of advertisements before the movie anyway, so we don’t need to rush.”

 

“You say that, but you don’t know what the weather is going to be like. We might have a hard time getting there quickly.” She tied back her hair, giving herself a once-over in the mirror.

 

“Yeah, maybe I should check that out before we go.” Kano knew how much Kido had been looking forward to going to see this movie. So, when he opened the door, only for wind gusts to nearly slam the door into his face, he was more than disappointed. He forced the door closed. “Uhhhhh… Kido-san, we may need to reschedule.”

 

“What do you mean? I’m sure it’s fine out. The weather when I checked earlier was clear and sunny.” She pulled the door open, feeling a blast of wind and water in her face. She just closed the door and looked back at Kano. “So it’s thunder storming.”

 

“Told you, we’re probably going to have to pick another day to go to the movies. Sorry…”

 

She sighed. “It’s fine… It’s not your fault that it rained.” She plopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

 

Kano hated seeing her like this. While she didn’t really go out and interact with people “like normal humans” often, when she did, she was excited about it. And after all, this was going to be a date for them. He had to do something…. An idea came to him. “Hey, Kido-san~ I know something we can do~”

 

~*~

 

Within about 30 minutes they were sitting in shorts and t-shirts, the lights turned off, Kano holding one of the largest bowls of popcorn he could make using what was in their cupboards. So, an entire box of popcorn. “Ta-dah! Who needs to go to the theater? We can just sit around, much more comfortably, at home. Watch some movies, even if we’ve seen them before. No worrying about the weather or anything. Just you and me.”

 

“Well, this isn’t so bad.” She took a handful of popcorn from the bowl. “But, what movie are we watching?”

 

Kano pulled out a DVD case. “ _Nazi Zombie Monster Slasher 13~_ ”

 

Kido gave the most unamused look Kano had ever seen. “Kano…. I’m not even going to ask how there are 12 others of this movie type, or how you found it, but you know I don’t like horror movies.”

 

“But this one’s supposed to be so cool! It takes place on Friday the 13th in the year 2023 and these scientists injected with snake DNA--”

 

“Kano, I know you are fascinated by these types of things, but I don’t really like horror and monster movies that much.”

 

“Oh, come on. Are you still in that mindset from when we were kids? You were too young to appreciate the charm of these movies.”

 

“Seto had nightmares for a week, Kano!”

 

“Well, how about this? We’re staying home, so we can watch more than one movie. We’ll watch my movie, and then, what do you want to watch?”

 

“Well…” Admittedly she hadn’t watched many movies with Kano, given their differing tastes. While she would just pick random adventure movies for group movie nights, she felt that now, since it was just the two of them, she could find one of her favorites. She walked over to the shelf and pulled out an unassuming movie, handing it to Kano.

 

As expected, he held back laughter. “Isn’t that some gushy mushy romance movie about a girl gamer falling in love with someone she plays online with~? What happened to all your action fighting movies we watch the others?”

 

“Kano, everyone has interests in different kinds of movies. I know you like film noirs. I just…. happen to like romantic things sometimes.” She blushed faintly.

 

‘ _Damn… why does she have to be so cute…?_ ’ He shook his head, trying to hide his blush. “Fine, we’ll watch your… _Circuit Board Heart_ movie. But first, time to kill some zombies~” He walked up, putting his movie in the player.

 

“You aren’t even 18, how did you get this movie anyway?”

 

“Uhhhhhh… Well, the NEET doesn’t keep his wallet very well hidden, and my powers are pretty sweet~” The greenette sighed, hanging her head. “Don’t give me that look.” He popped the DVD in the player. “I actually haven’t had time to watch this one, so this’ll be exciting~”

 

Kano spent the bulk of the movie just shoving his mouth full of popcorn while Kido sat there, perfectly still, hoping that nothing sudden would happen. She was thankful that, unlike a lot of horror games and movies, it relied much more on suspense (and a mild level of gore that should could handle but prefered not to look at) and less on jump scares.

 

At least, until a scene that she could just feel where it was heading. A small group of friends had wandered into an old building that was used for experiments many years ago. Rumors said that the experiments cost the lives of hundreds of people that were intended to becomes zombie snake hybrids, but their body rejected the snake DNA, and they passed on. Or at least that’s what the kids would have hoped.

 

Kido’s hand clenched the couch, shaking slightly as the group wandered through the abandoned lab, barely lit by the large vats they presumed where empty. But then…

 

_**CRASH** _

 

Kido jumped from her seat as a snake hybrid zombie broke through the vat and started eating one of the kids, clinging to Kano as a result.

 

Kano held her, patting her back. “It’s alright… the zombie snake hybrids won’t find you~”

 

Kido growled at him. “Never tell anyone about this. _Ever…_ ”

 

Thankfully for Kido, the movie ended about 20 minutes after that., but not without hinting at a possible 14th installment. She crawled off his lap, blushing and scowling. “Why do you even watch these things?”

 

“Suspense, action, gore, what’s not to love~?”

 

“Just put in my movie now, okay?” She was still shivering.

 

Kano frowned a bit, wondering if maybe he’d been a little too hard on her. He got up, switching out the movies, and as the previews played, he left the room and came back with a large blanket. “Come on, Tsubomi~” He draped the blanket over her shoulders, climbing under it himself shortly after. “Let just cuddle and enjoy your movie, alright?”

 

Kido was a blushing mess at this. Since when did Kano try anything remotely sweet. “F-fine.” She scooted closer to him, wrapping the blanket around them tighter. She could feel Kano wrap his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him.

 

After a little bit of cuddling, Kido’s shivering had stopped. There was something about Kano’s embrace that was calming. Maybe it was the warmth, or the faint sound of his heart beat, but it always made her feel better.

 

About half way through the movie, Kido noticed his hand lowered to her breast. Flustered and angry at him for trying to cop a feel, she looked over to him, but noticed him asleep, quietly drooling. He had been up for a while, hadn’t he?

 

She couldn’t be bothered to wake him. Instead, she just paused the movie and carried him off to bed.

 

Laying him down, she glanced around. “Well… I mean, no one is going to be home for a while… I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” She yawned, crawling into bed next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Shuuya… thanks for the date…”

 

 


End file.
